The Dueling Wizard
by diamondholder
Summary: when harry potter and Ginny weasely go to dueling academy because they have graduated from Hogwarts early they meet new friends and learn something about how dueling in ancient Egypt lead to the discovery of magic. M for later chapters
1. weclome to duel academy

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking thought the streets of domino city with my beautiful girlfriend Ginny Weasley toward the Kaiba dome which was conveniently right across the street from the hotel we were staying at. After waking up from a night of activities we decided to go out for breakfast and how could you say no to the person who loves you most of all.

Anyway we were rushing because the closing time for check-in was 10:00 and we hadn't left the restaurant until 9:30. I looked at my watch and I saw some guy around our age bump into the king of games but we just kept running. When we got to the Kaiba dome I looked at my watch and was glad we had 10 minutes to spare.

"Yes we're here to take the entrance exam the practical portion" I said in between deep breaths. The person at the table said "names" and we told them our names and he said "your duels should be in about 20 minutes. We walked in and the thing that caught my eye was that the person who was dueling with machine type monsters was really nervous.

"I wonder if they have test anxiety" said Ginny who always seemed to read my thoughts and I said "they probably do." My name was announced and I started walking toward duel field 13 and when I got there I had a feeling that my opponent was either a crossdresser or a mascot. He said "so you ready to duel" and I said "always ready" and activated my duel disk and drew the top 5 cards.

He said "Since you're the one being tested you may go first" and I drew the top card and smirked since I knew I had what I needed. "First I summon skilled dark magician then I activate the field spell magical citadel of Endymion which since it's a spell card it give my magician a spell counter. Now I activate the magic card spell power grasp I add a spell counter to skilled dark magician and since spell power grasp is also a spell card both my magician and field spell gain a counter and I gain another spell power grasp from my deck.

Now I active my magician's special ability since he had three spell counters he goes to the graveyard and not only do I get to special summon dark magician I get to add the counters he had on him to my field spell. I will set this card face down and end my turn. The mascot said "I summon ancient gear soldier in defense mode and I set this card face down and end my turn."

I drew the perfect card "I activate the magic card polymerization which allows me to fuse together dark magician and buster blader in order to summon dark paladin." I heard someone up in the stands say to a friend of theirs "I thought only yugi moto had that card." I said "now I activate the magic card fairy meteor crush which give my paladin the effect of piercing battle damage now attack his bucket of bolts."

The soldier was gone along with 1600 of his life points which dropped to 2400 "now I set this and end my turn." He drew and said "I set these two cards face down and activate the magic card heavy storm which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field." Before my eyes my magic cylinder was gone along with his two face down cards.

"Why hasn't your magical citadel left yet" and I replied "since it has spell counters on It I can remove one of them to stop the destruction of it." He said "fine I however for my cards got two wicked fiend tokens now I sacrifice my tokens to summon ancient gear golem. Now ancient gear golem attack his dark paladin with mechanized melee." "I activate the second effect of my citadel when one of my spellcaster type monsters are about to be destroyed then I can remove a counter and my monster is safe.

Crowler said "fine I end my turn" and harry drew and said "just what I needed I activate the spell card graveyard operation you see when you have at least one monster in your graveyard I can change the type to whatever I want and it even changes the type of the monsters added and I choose dragon type and did I forget to add the effect of my dark paladin when he's out on the field then he gains 500 for each dragon type monster in either of our graveyards or our sides of the field.

Now I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back buster blader and since you have 3 dragon type monsters in the grave he gains 1500 attack points for a grand total of 4100 which means this duel is over so dark paladin attack his golem with dark blade strike and buster blader take out the rest of his life points."

"That was actually pretty good young scholar so therefor I am placing you in obelisk blue dorm great job" and harry said "thanks teach." As i was walking into the stands to watch the rest of the duels he saw that Ginny was currently finishing her duel. She had her strongest monster on the field dark paladin which had just destroyed her proctor's monster.

She had just activated de-fusion which split dark paladin into dark magician and buster blader which finished off the proctor. As she was walking up to the stands she had a huge grin on her face and harry had a feeling that it meant that she had gotten into obelisk blue as well. When she got up there she instantly hugged him and he now knew that they were both in obelisk blue.

Just as they were about to leave they decided to stay and watch the last person who was dueling and this person was Jaden yuki. He had just fused his monsters elemental hero avian and elemental hero burstinatrix to form the flame wingman. He then activated skyscraper which increased flame wingman by 1000 to 3100 which was enough to defeat Crowler. After picking up their uniforms from the registration desk then headed back to their hotel and decided to head out for lunch.


	2. spellcasters against heros

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up in the hotel suite that I and Ginny were in and I had just woke up and I saw that it was about 7 in the morning. I decided to let Ginny sleep for another hour and I started packing and I decided to get on the obelisk blue uniform I was given. I woke Ginny up and she was getting up slowly and eventually came out in her own modified obelisk blue female uniform.

She was wearing the standard uniform which was a white shirt with blue trimmings, blue miniskirt, and blue boots. The alterations that she made were black stockings and she had magically enchanted into 3 inch high heels. "Wow Ginny you will sure turn some heads when you get there" and she said "that is kind of the effect I was going for."

"Well we're ready since I packed before you got up so let's head to the airport" and we headed toward the airport. As we were walking we saw someone who was familiar it was that one guy who defeated Crowler after me. We caught up to him and said "hey Jaden what's up" and turned around and almost an instant after started drooling because of how good Ginny looked.

I almost instantly said "okay back off dude were in a relationship" and he lost that smirk on his face and said "oh sorry about that." After a few moments of awkward silence he said "so you both use similar decks" and we both replied simultaneously "yeah." He said "so do you want to have a duel against me" and I replied "sure thing" and he said "well we have a few hours before the plane takes off."

I said "okay let's do it now" and I activated my duel disk and he did as well and we drew our first 5 cards and I said "as the challenger you can go first." He said "okay" and drew "first I summon elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode and now I set these two cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon breaker the magical warrior and with his effect he enters with a spell counter.

Now I activate his effect which lets me remove the counter and decrease his attack to destroy your left face down" and it was revealed to be hero signal. "Now I activate the magic card double summon which as the name suggests I get an additional normal summon this turn so I sacrifice breaker to summon dark red enchanter.

He enters with two counters which with each counter on him he gains 300 attack points so he had 2300 attack points. Now I activate the magic card dangerous machine type 6 but I will save the effect for my next turn but more importantly my enchanter gets 300 more points along with a counter. Now attack his Sparkman with dark magical destruction" and Sparkman was destroyed and Jaden lost 1000 life points for a total of 3000.

Jaden drew and said "to start this turn I summon elemental hero bubbleman in attack mode and get this when he is summoned and he is alone on my field I get to draw two cards. Now I activate the magic card polymerization to fuse together bubbleman and clayman in order to form elemental hero mudballman. I will set this card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "now for the effect of dangerous machine type 6 I get to roll a die and the effect depends on what I roll and it is a 5 which means I get to destroy one of your monsters. Now I activate the magic card spell power grasp with this I get to add a counter to my enchanter and get this he gets two one from the effect and another since it is a spell card."

Dark red enchanter's attack points rose to 3500 "now dark red enchanter attack his life points directly and finish this duel." "Not so fast I activate the trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." I responded "very well to finish my turn I activate the second effect of my enchanter you see by removing two of his spell counters I can discard one random card from your hand and choose the middle one."

He discarded that one and he drew and said "okay I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and now I set these two cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate my enchanters effect I remove two spell counters to discard the only card left in your hand." He said "before that I activate the magic card mirage of nightmare which lets me draw four cards but during my standby phase I have to discard my hand but I activate the magic card emergency provisions which gives me 1000 more life points."

I said "very well I now remove two counters to discard the middle card and now another two to discard the one on the far left. Now I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode he will attack your directly" and Jaden's life points dropped to 2100. "Now dark red enchanter attack his life points directly and end this duel" smoke covered the area and when it cleared his life points his risen to 3500.

"How did your life points increase" and he said "simple really see when you declared an attack with your enchanter I activated my trap card nutrient z. since I was about to take more than 2000 points of damage my trap increased my life points by 4000 before the attack went thought." I said "very well I set this card face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "since you sent my elemental hero necroshade from my hand to the grave with enchanter's effect I can summon this guy elemental hero bladeedge. Now I set this card face down and activate the magic card mist body now bladeedge show his enchanter how you got your name and attack."

Bladeedge destroyed dark red enchanter and I said "they had the same attack so why isn't your monster destroyed as well." He said "mist body makes it so the monster equipped to it cannot be destroyed by battle" and I said "nice." He said "I end my turn." I drew and said "I activate the magic card magical citadel if Endymion. Which that give skilled dark magician the final counter he needs.

Now I send him to the graveyard to special summon his master the dark magician and now I think I will take a page out of your book. I activate polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader to form dark paladin. Now I activate the magic card graveyard operation which allows me to call a type of monster and every monster in your graveyard becomes that type and I call dragon."

Now will dark paladin he gains 500 for each dragon in the either players graveyard so that is a total of 2500 more attack points raising his attack to 5400. Now I activate the magic card battle fusion which when a fusion monster like dark paladin here attacks his point double to 10800. Now attack bladeedge and win this duel." Bladeedge wasn't destroyed but Jaden's life points dropped to zero and he said "nice duel and am I looking forward to facing you as well uh."

Ginny replied "the name is Ginny" and he said "yeah" and then looked at his watch "oh man we missed the plane." I looked to Ginny who nodded to me and I said "I can still get us there" and he said "are you like super rich." I replied "no but can you keep a secret" and he said "sure" and I said "okay both of you grab onto my arms."

They both did and within a moment I had disappeared from the square and apperated right in front of the duel academy building. "how did you do that" and I said "again I need you to keep this a secret but me and Ginny are a wizard and a witch and I know that you're thinking in the magical world It just means that we both can use magic."

 **So their secret is out to someone will Jaden keep his promise or will he accidentally slip up and say something about it to his new friends in slifer dorm. Stay tuned and find out also I will try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow night but we will be cleaning in my house so I don't know if that plan will actually become a reality. If it doesn't please don't spam my PM box or the comments because if not tomorrow then it will be up on Tuesday**


	3. spellcasters against cyber girls

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up in the room that was given to me in obelisk blue which was nicer than anything I could ever imagine being able to do. I got off the bed and started heading toward the bathroom to take a quick shower and then after drying off and everything I got dressing the uniform. The uniform was a cloak like coat that I decided to leave unbuttoned and light grey jeans with blue shoes.

I walked out and to the obelisk cafeteria which was magnificently decorated four long tables which reminded me somewhat of Hogwarts great hall. I also saw where the food was served and I saw that it was a buffet style so I walked over and grabbed some pancakes, sausages, bacon, and hash browns. As I was walking away from the buffet I saw that Ginny was sitting at a table with an attractive blond now as attractive as Ginny but still attractive.

As I sat down I said "morning Ginny" and she responded the same way and said "this is my new friend Alexis Rhodes, Alexis this is my boyfriend Harry." She offered a hand and said "nice to meet you" and I said "likewise" and I started digging in since the last time I had ate was about 10 hours ago. After a moment Alexis got a look on her face and said "wait you're the one who beat Crowler with card that the king of games uses right?"

I nodded "yes I have been using spellcasters for so long so I kind of copied Yugi moto's deck with my own twist on it." Alexis said "if you wouldn't mind I would like to duel you sometime" and I responded "sure how about after classes for today." Alexis nodded and said "see you then" and got up after finishing her breakfast and heading toward the door.

(After Class)

Alexis was walking out of the girl's dorm with her duel disk on her arm and she was just waiting there while I got my deck in my disk. "so you ready for the beat down of your life Alexis" I said in a sort of joking manner and she said "we'll see." We drew our opening hands and I said "ladies first" and she said "okay I summon cyber tutu in attack mode and I set this card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "awesome hand I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and now I activate upstart goblin. This card lets me draw a card but in return you gain 1000 life points. Now I activate the magic card double summon which lets me get another normal summon or in this case set this turn so I set this monster in defense mode.

Now I activate the magic card terraforming which allows me to move a field spell from my deck to my hand and choose magical citadel of Endymion. Now I send my magician to the grave to summon his master dark magician and since skilled dark magician went to the graveyard with counters on him the counters get transferred to my magical citadel.

Now dark magician attack her cyber tutu with dark magic attack" and she said "not so fast I activate the trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." I said "very well I set this and end my turn." She drew and said "now I activate polymerization to fuse together etoile cyber and blade skater to summon cyber blader.

Now I set this card facedown and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I activate the magic card thousand knives which lets me destroy one monster on the field since I have dark magician on the field and I choose cyber blader. Now I summon blue dragon summoner in defense mode. Now I will attack cyber tutu with dark magician." She said "I activate my trap card doble passé which turns your attack on cyber tutu to a direct attack on me."

Her life points fell to 1500 and she said "stronger then I wanted but still now cyber tutu can attack you directly." My life points fell to 3000 and she said "now I activate the trap card double attack if a monster on my side attacked your directly it can do another direct attack this turn." After the attack my life points fell to 2000 and I said "nice move I set this card face down and I end my turn with that."

She drew and said "I summon cyber petit angel in attack mode and activate her effect since it's on the field I can add the magic card machine angel ritual right to my hand. Now I activate it sacrificing my angel to summon cyber angel dankini now attack dark magician." I said "sorry but no I activate my trap card half or nothing which has you select one of the effects I am about to list off.

Either your monster's attack is halved or you don't get a battle phase so just say which" and she replied "I choose the no battle phase not like I'm stupid enough to get rid of my own monster." I said "so I take it you're done" and she replied "yeah" I drew and said "I activate the magic card self-destruction which lets me choose a monster I control and destroy it and I choose blue dragon summoner.

Now I activate the effect since he was sent from my field to the graveyard I can add either a dragon, spellcaster, or warrior from my deck to my hand and I choose buster blader. Now I activate the magic card fusion sage which allows me to add a polymerization from my deck to my hand. Now I activate the polymerization I just got to fuse dark magician and buster blader to form dark paladin.

Dark paladin attack cyber angel dankini with dark magic slash" dark paladin went over to dankini and sliced a hole in it with the sword which caused it to blow up in a show of pixels. Now for the final move I activate the magic card De-fusion which splits dark paladin up into dark magician and buster blader. Now dark magician attack her directly and end this duel" dark magician shot a blast of magic at her which drained her life points.

The holograms disappeared I walked up to her and said "that was a great duel" and she said "yeah" and we all walked into the dorm that we needed to go to. As I was about to fall asleep I got a call on the PDA that we were given at registration and I saw it was from Dumbledore. I decided to just let it go to voice mail since he never wanted me to go to duel academy and I didn't care about what he wanted when I found he we was just using me.

 **The next chapter will be the promotion duel and I have a few ideas on how to alter it so that it will show just how well Harry's and Ginny's decks work well together. In the duel I will be having Chazz team up with someone I just don't know yet but I will figure it out in a few hours.**


	4. Harry and ginny VS alexis and Chazz

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up in the my bed and I looked at the calendar and saw that it was the day of the promotion duels or rather for me a chance to prove that I had truly earned my spot in obelisk blue. After changing into the uniform I headed down for a quick breakfast with Ginny and Alexis and I got a surprise. As I had grabbed my usual I had sat down and someone else was sitting there in deep concentration.

This guy was taller than Dumbledore had dark blue hair and was wearing the same style of outfit at me and I had a feeling that he was at least in the top ten here. I sat down in my spot next to Ginny and I asked Alexis "so who is your friend" and she responded "the number one duelist here Zane." I started eating and after the great breakfast I headed toward the classroom just to get in some last minute studying.

Everyone started entering and I put the notes away and after a few moments I saw that as usual that Jaden was late again not surprised. With an hour left in the test Jaden showed up and said to Syrus "I didn't know that the test was oral." After a few moments I heard Chazz say to them "Quite down slifer slackers some of us actually plan to pass the test."

Jaden said back like a smartass "hey I always plan to pass sometimes it just doesn't work out like that" and I chuckled at that comeback. Banner said "ah Jaden if you would come down here and grab your test" and Jaden said "I'll be down in a jiffy teach." as he was taking his test I saw that he had fallen asleep already which wasn't very surprising to me at all."

As Banner had released us after the test I had just headed back to my dorm so I could see if my deck was up to snuff. The reason I didn't need any of the rare cards that had arrived today was because I already owned every spellcaster type monster and almost every card that had been made to work with them. An hours after modifying my deck with Ginny I looked at the clock and saw that we had about 20 minutes before the practical Exam.

"Well I guess it's about time to head out to the field for the practical Exam" and I handed her the one card that I had also added and said "you will need this as will I also have it in my deck so let's go win that Exam." We walked out of the common room and started toward the dueling field and sat down in the stands and saw that Jaden was facing off against obelisk's own Valon White."

After he won I heard the Chancellor's voice over the intercom I assumed and it said "next to the duel field the spellcaster team Harry potter and Ginevra weasely." As we were walking I heard Ginny mumble something about not liking him using her full first name and I decided to no comment for my own health.

As we got there Crowler said "this duel will be one of the best any of you have seen it will be Harry and Ginny against Chazz and Alexis." As they came out Chazz said to me "now I finally get to see if that win against Crowler was just a fluke like I think it was." I said "your own end" and Crowler said "The order will be as follows Alexis then Chazz third Harry and lastly will be Ginny duel."

Alexis said "my move I summon blade skater in attack mode and I set this card face down and end my turn." Chazz drew next and said "I summon V tiger jet and activate the magic card frontline base which lets me summon another union monster to the field and I choose w winged catapult. Now I send them both graveyard to summon VW tiger catapult and I end my turn with a face down.

I drew and said "for my turn I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and now I activate the magic card spell power grasp which gives my magician a counter but since it's still a spell cards my magician gains 2 counters. Not only that but I get to add another one to my hand from my deck and now I activate the magic card upstart goblin which lets me draw a card but you gain 1000 life points and It also gives my magician the final counter it can have on it.

For the end of my turn I activate the field spell magical citadel of Endymion which when a spell card is activated or a monster with spell counters on it goes to the grave the field gains a counter and I end my turn." Ginny drew and said "I sacrifice skilled dark magician in order to activate the effect which lets me summon a dark magician from my deck when it has 3 counters on it and now those counters go to the citadel.

Now I summon skilled white magician and activate the magic card double summon which lets me as the name suggests summon another monster this turn and I choose apprentice magician. Now I activate the magic card spell power grasp to give skilled white magician the final two counters it needs for harry to activate the effect. Now I set this card face down and end my turn."

Alexis drew and said "nice moves but I activate polymerization to fuse together blade skater and etoile cyber to form cyber blader. Now since you have 3 monsters on the field all spell, trap, and monster effects are negated now attack apprentice magician with cyber twirl. I'll set this card face down and end my turn."

Chazz drew and said "I summon x head cannon and I activate the magic card double summon to get a second summon this turn so I summon Z metal tank. Now I activate my face down card call of the haunted which lets me bring back a monster in my graveyard so now come forth y dragon head. Now fuse together to form XYZ dragon cannon.

Now I fuse together my VW tiger catapult and my XYZ dragon cannon to form VWXYZ dragon catapult cannon. Now attack dark magician" and Ginny countered "I activate my face down trap negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." Chazz grumbled "lucky little bitch" and I was about to tackle him but managed to hold off for then."

I drew and said "now I sacrifice Skilled white magician to special summon buster blader now I summon the newest monster to my deck hope you like him Chazz I summon skilled blue magician in attack mode. Now I activate the magic card polymerization to fuse dark magician and buster blader to form dark paladin and now I activate graveyard operation to switch all monsters in your graveyards into dragons for the rest of this duel so my dark paladin gains 4500 attack points giving him a grand total of 7400.

Now dark paladin attack VWXYZ dragon catapult cannon with dark magic slash" and Chazz's monster was destroyed and their combined life points dropped to 3600 with that one hit. "Now I activate the final magic card double attack since my attack went though I now get a second attack this turn so sorry about this Alexis no so much to you Chazz dark paladin attack cyber blader with dark magic slash." Cyber blader was destroyed and their life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and before even hearing that we had won I charged right at Chazz.

I tackled him to the ground and started punching him and teaching him something saying a word with each punch. "How dare you call my girlfriend a bitch if I ever hear you say that again I will personally kick your ass even more then I am now." Just as I was about to deliver more punches to his face someone was pulling me off of him.

When I looked back I saw that instead of one it was two people that were pulling me away from him Alexis and Ginny. As they were pulling me back I was there still trying to get at Chazz but their grip was firm and I couldn't get away no matter how much I wanted too. The last I saw of the field I saw that there were some of the on sight medics looking over Chazz and I was hoping that I caused him more pain then he had ever felt in his life.

 **The next chapter will be the titan chapter but instead of Jaden facing him it will be Harry and instead of one captive I am planning on having 3. I am not saying who the third is but the first is Alexis and I think everyone should by now know that the second will be Ginny. I will say this the third hostage, captive whatever you want to call it will be from the books and movies.**


	5. Jaden and Harry VS Voldemort and Titan 1

(Hogwarts)

3rd person P.O.V

A breezy fall evening in Britain could find a girl about 16 in the library just finishing her homework for the next day. As she was walking though corridors she couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was following her. As she was about to enter the Gryffindor common room someone said "you will make the perfect victim HAHAHA." The last thing heard from Hermione was a scream that woke everyone in the castle up.

(Duel academy)

Harry's P.O.V

I was in the obelisk dorm cafeteria and Ginny had a great idea that we draw cards and tell ghost stories that are as scary as the level of the monster we draw. So far we had gotten Alexis, Zane, and someone named Emily Logan who was first year just like us to join in. it was my turn and I drew the level 7 dark magician.

(One ghost story later) the others were looking more scared then when Emily had told a story which she had a slightly scary one since it the level of monster was 2. As Ginny was about to draw someone came into the cafeteria and I was surprised at who it was it was Crowler. He said "so what adolescent activities are going on here" and I said "we're drawing cards to tell ghost stories the higher the level the scarier the story why don't you draw one."

He said "well this reminds me of my days when I was in grade school when I had sleepovers with my friends" as he drew a card. It was level 10 dark paladin. "Man a level 10 this should be a nice story" and he said "I know just the one some say this is a legend but it is real. Once when this academy was in its early years there was a dorm for a select group of students that were this school's best.

The study plan for this dorm was dedicated to the study of the millennium items but one day there was an incident that had sent all the people involved to the shadow realm." It looked like Alexis was thinking about something and I had a feeling it was her brother that disappeared from a dorm. She hadn't told Ginny what the dorm was called but I had a feeling that it was this specific dorm.

I then made a vow to myself that no matter what happened that he would go to the dorm tomorrow night and try to get her brother back from the shadow realm. I said "well I'm beat so I'll see you all in the morning you coming Ginny" and she said "sure." As the doors to the cafeteria closed I said "okay so I'm going to the abandoned dorm tomorrow night you coming with me."

She said "yeah definitely because I want to help them out but you know you attract all the trouble around here right." I smirked "maybe but was It really any different from when we were at Hogwarts?" she said "not really but it is slightly different seeing as how all the trouble here involves dueling but at Hogwarts it involved magic."

(The next night)

I was walking through the forest with Ginny trying to find the source of magic that my wand was sensing but so far haven't found it yet. I had been asking around trying to find out what the millennium items were and people said that they were magical items that were created centuries ago that were the gateway to the shadow realm but they were believed destroyed.

A good portion of people also said that they were a myth but hey some people don't believe magic even if it's staring them right in the face. Just as I was about to give up I saw the dorm that we were heading toward and it was the definition of broken down. It had vine growing up the walls and the doors were off their hinges with the windows also broken out.

Just as I was about to go in someone in a cloak had appeared behind us and grabbed Ginny and I was about to cast a spell at him before I saw that he was using Ginny as a shield. "What is you want with me death eater" and he said "merely to get your attention young potter if you want to see you girlfriend again you will go to the basement of this dorm here" and he dissapperated.

Just as I was about to go in I heard another scream and a few moments after I saw Jaden coming up to the dorm. He asked "dude did you just hear that scream I think I was Alexis" and I said "yeah but I have my own problems an old enemy of mine just took my girlfriend in there and now I have to save her." Jaden said "so what are we waiting for lets go get them to safety" and we charged in with some of his other friends behind us.

As we got to the basement I saw the face that I never thought I would see again lord Voldemort also known as tom riddle. "What are you doing here Riddle" and he said "merely getting my revenge against you for destroying my body." I said "it wasn't my fault that your killing curse bounced off my mother's protection and right back at you thus destroying you."

He said "no matter you are here and you already know about two of our captives young Alexis Rhodes and Ginevra Weasely but because of my associate here we have a third that you are also know well." I snarled "who is it riddle" and he said "your mudblood friend granger" and at that point it took all my self-control to not tackle him to the ground and knock him into next week.

I looked over to where he was gesturing and saw 3 identical coffins with one of the three girls in each one with their arms bound behind them. When I was about to tackle Voldemort Jaden said "how about this we duel and if we win you leave and the girls come with us. I mean it is completely fair you have a partner and so do I" I was surprised when Voldemort nodded in agreement.

He said "although if we win I get to kill potter and keep those three girls as trophies" and he said "I guess that works for me." I looked at him unbelievingly and he said to me "don't worry we won't lose this duel because we both know each other's deck so we win this with ease." I said "fine lets duel" and I activated my duel disk and drew my opening hand.

I said "I'll start this duel off with this skilled dark magician and now I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards which gives my magician a spell counter. Now I activate the magic card trade in which lets me send a level 8 monster from my hand to the graveyard to draw two cards. Now I activate the magic card polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin.

Now I activate skilled dark magician's effect which lets me send it to the grave to summon a dark magician from my deck, hand, or graveyard. Now I set this card face down and end my turn. Jaden drew and said "I summon elemental hero clayman in defense mode and I set this card face down and end my turn.

Voldemort drew and said "I activate the magic card ancient rules which lets me normal summon a level 5 or higher monster without tributes and I choose blue-eyes white dragon. Now I summon troop dragon in defense mode and set this card face down and end my turn." His partner drew and I said "okay so I know when I defeat you" and he said "they call me many things but you may call me titan."

He said "now to continue I summon infernal queen archfiend and now I activate the field spell pandemonium which when an archfiend monster is destroyed I can summon another one so I will set this card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "okay since you both total control two dragons my dark paladin gains a total of 1000 attack points.

Now dark paladin attack blue-eyes white dragon with dark magic slash" blue-eyes was destroyed and he said "I activate the trap card silver's cry which lets me bring back one monster at the cost of one card in my hand." He discarded and summoned back blue-eyes. "I said "dark magician attack infernal queen archfiend with dark magic attack. Now I set this card face down and end my turn."

Jaden drew and said "I activate polymerization to fuse together clayman and bubbleman in my hand to form mudballman. Now I set this face down and end my turn. Voldemort drew and said "blue-eyes attack dark magician." Jaden said "you triggered my trap hero barrier since there is a hero monster on the field I can negate one of your attacks."

He said "I set this and end my turn" and titan drew and said "I summon terrorking archfiend in defense mode and I end my turn." I drew and said "I activate first I summon skilled white magician and now I activate the magic card spell power grasp which gives him a spell counter and since it is still a spell card he gains a total of 2 spell counters and better yet I get a second one from my deck.

Now I activate the field spell magical citadel of Endymion which when a monster with spell counters goes to the graveyard either by effect or destroyed I can add the spell counters to this field spell. Now I send my skilled white magician to the grave to summon a buster blader from my graveyard and he gains 500 for every dragon type in my opponents graveyard so that is 1000 total more so buster blader attack blue-eyes."

Blue eyes was destroyed and their combined life point dropped to 6500 "now dark magician attack troop dragon and dark paladin attack them directly." Their life points dropped 1600. Titan said "you triggered my trap damage condenser now one of us can summon a monster equal to the damage you inflicted to us and I'll let my partner have the honors."

Voldemort said "why thank you titan so now I summon Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons" I said "fine I end my turn with that" and Jaden drew and said "I summon elemental hero sparkman in defense mode and end my turn. Voldemort said "I activate the magic card dragon's mirror which lets me banish dragon type monsters from my field and graveyard to summon a fusion monsters with the materials.

So I banish blue-eyes, Beelzeus, troop dragon, another troop dragon, and alexandrite dragon so summon five-headed dragon. What's worse for you two is that without dragons in my graveyard your paladin and blader don't get a point boost. Now five headed dragon attack dark paladin with your light blast."

Our life points dropped to 5900 "now I set this card face down and end my turn" and titan drew and said "I pass." I drew and said "I switch my buster blader and dark magician to defense mode and activate duel end. Which has all of us pick three cards from our decks and place of rest of our decks in the graveyard."

As soon as we were done I saw that my buster bladers attack points rose to 10100 and said "you know that was weak Voldemort because for all you know my partner could have a card combo that could help me out here so I end my turn." Jaden drew and I saw the smirk on his face that said that we had just won the duel.


	6. Jaden and Harry VS Voldemort and Titan 2

Harry's P.O.V

I looked over to Jaden and the smirk on his face told me that we had won the duel he said "now I activate the magic card spark blaster. When this card is equipped to Sparkman I can automatically switch the mode of three monsters per turn so first I target your five-headed dragon to defense mode. Now I switch buster blader to attack mode and now I switch Sparkman in defense mode.

Now I activate the magic card raigeki which destroys all monsters you and titan control and now if Harry wouldn't mind lending me buster blader." I said "not at all" and he said "okay then buster blader attack them directly with your sword and finish this duel." Their life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and I walked up to Voldemort.

"I swear to whatever force controls our destiny's if you ever and I mean ever come near Ginny again I will personally make your life a living hell. I will force you to kill all your death eaters with the Imperius Curse and then I will make you make amends for all that you have done wrong. Then I will make you turn your wand on yourself and use curcio until you wish you were dead you get me."

He said "whatever" and dissapperated to where his hideout was and I walked over to the coffins that held the three girls and grabbed Ginny. As Jaden picked up Alexis one of his friend the heavy set one picked up Hermione and we all walked out of the abandoned dorm. I had set Ginny on the ground who was still unconscious and untied her wrists and just sat with my back against a tree.

After a few minutes Hermione woke up and I said "how did you get here" and she said "I have no idea the last thing I remember was walking back to the Gryffindor common room from the library and someone who was saying something about a millennium item shone a golden light on me and I was falling down on the ground.

After a few more moments I said "I'll be right back I need to go check something just stay with Jaden" and she staying sitting there. I walked back into the forbidden dorm and found the other guy Voldemort was with just standing there in the same position he was after they lost the duel. I walked up to him and said "hand over the millennium item that you hold" and he said to me "oh the millennium pendant as if I would ever give it to you."

He then pulled out the item that looked like the millennium puzzle from what I saw on the wall as we walked in. he shot a beam that looked like the one Hermione described at me and I took my wand out quickly and said "Expelliarmus" which made the puzzle shoot out of his hand and right into mine. He was about to grab at it when I made it blow up with another spell and he said "how did you do that" and I simply stunned him.

As I was walking back out of the forbidden dorm I saw that someone was walking toward the basement so I hid in the shadows. The person was muttering something about slifers calling them slifer slackers and after a few moments I saw who it was. "Crowler why is he here and muttering about slifers like he hates them and why was he saying something about Jaden" and after he passed me I walked outside the dorm.

As I got outside I saw that the others had woke up from supposedly being sent to the shadow realm by the millennium puzzle. As I got back to my dorm I sent Hedwig to Dumbledore and said that I had found where Hermione had disappeared to. Ginny had expanded the offer of her dorm room to Hermione until someone from the order of the phoenix came and got her.

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I couldn't think of anything that would make this chapter better. In the next chapter it will be the one where Jaden and Syrus would have to duel but I will also be adding another tag team duel. until the next chapter please read and review.**


End file.
